Un Crossover más, del multiverso
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: Un loco de traje, Un lobo guerrero, Una protectora de lo mundos, Y una aventura poco convencional a la cual, ninguno, esperaba formar parte. Acompaña a estos tres a salvar a la nación del ataque del loco corrompido primero, y después protege, a todos los Universos de una metida de pata completamente diferente. SHORT FIC.
1. Chapter 1 ¿Se preguntaran que pasa?

_**Hola, gente, esto que ven aquí, es algo que ya había prometido hacer antes de continuar con otras sagas mías. Esto es un crossover con otras sagas como, la saga mía "el maestro del engaño" la saga de "canticos de guerra" de ninllot, y la saga popular de "los guerreros de la unión" de nuestro buen amigo Héctor. Pero, eso sí, esto es un Short fic gente, por lo tanto no será tan largo o extenso como suelo hacer las cosas. Habrá humor, aventura y amistad, así que por favor, disfruten.**_

* * *

_**PROLOGO**__: Tal vez quieran saber qué fue lo que paso_

* * *

_¿Cómo decir esto, sin sonar como la típica chica que esta fastidiada por vivir otro día cómo cualquier otro en el trabajo? Unos días son más fáciles que otros la verdad, eso es básicamente obvio déjenme decirles. _Se decía así misma, antes de recibir tremendo golpe de guante de boxeo a la cara.

**¡POOW!**

_Un momento, tú estás ocupado en lo tuyo, haciendo ronda en el núcleo de los múltiples mundos equinos que existen._ Su caída era lente y definida al suelo.

**¡TAAS!**

_¡UUHGT!. . . Al siguiente, terminas estampada en la alfombre, tu arco y flecha místico de poder lejos de tu alcance y el destino de reino mágico queda en las manos de dos supuestos "Machos" quienes solo piensan en violencia y arreglar todo a trancazos. _Gime de puro fastidio al tener que pensar en ellos dos. _Sinceramente, hay días en los que digo, "ah, dios, dame fuerzas" hombres tercos y tontos. Preferiría estar con mis amigos ahora, de vuelta en mi dimensión, lejos de la responsabilidad como guardiana de la Unión, para poder estar con quienes de verdad me entienden._

Alza la cabeza, le cuesta pero logra recuperar su enfoque, lo primero que ve es; a un sujeto en armadura templaría, lanzando y pateando a la nada. Sí, pateaba, lanzaba ganchos de todo tipo, e incluso rasgaba con la daga que portaba en una mano, pero era un enemigo inexistente el blanco de su furia.

Ella sintió mal.

-ah. . .ah, mi cabeza-

Una réplica del golpe le obliga llevarse la mano a la frente. En lo que se cubre con su palma, se escuchan los sonoros pasos de zapatos chocar contra el suelo, se descubre la cabeza y de inmediato levanta la mirada.

-ah, rayos, tú uh. . . ah, Loco-

Era un sujeto de traje muy elegante, sombrero, corbata y mascara completamente negra. Estaba entrando por la puerta y llegando sin problema alguno a ella.

-Bueno- dijo él –HAHAHAHAHA, Oh no manches comadre, eso fue súper, súper baseado-

Se inclinó, extendió su mano y del piso recogió el arco místico de la unión de aquella chica.

Su mano se adueñó de un extremo y después la otra también la sujetó como si fuera un bate de béisbol.

-Como dicen la viejas en mi Town. . . ¡Ósea WE!- chasqueo los dedos de un lado a otro -¡Neta mi reina, sí que me Fastidias, WE!-

Agito sus caderas un poco, para después regalarle un golpe.

-¡DU-ERMETE!-

-¡HM!-

-¡JAAGH!-

**¡POOUW!**

**(La escena se congela)**

**. . . .**

_Tal vez se pregunte como comenzó todo, lo sé, esto parece como la típica entrada a un mundo de violencia y acción que solo los hombres pueden imaginar y crear. . . pero la verdad, creo que en ocasiones esto es mucho mejor en comparación con los otros tipos de situaciones que suelen presentarse en el multi-verso. . .uh. . ._

_-¡Espera un minuto!-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-¡Acaso estás hablando de la violencia y sexo sobre el fanatismo de MLP!. . . -¡Creí que eso era normal!-_

_-¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!-_

_-Eh, ¿Por qué?-_

_-¡PORQUE SON MIS PENSAMIENTOS, DAH!-_

_-Esperen, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?_

_-¡Espera, Tú también!-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¡Exacto eso le dije mi amigo, eso exactamente mi amigo!-_

_-¡¿Qué hacen en mi mente?! ¡Esto se supone que es una plática interna!-_

_-¿sobre qué?-_

_-¡Se está adueñando de la luz principal amigo y a nosotros no está dejando atrás de la escena!-_

_-eh. . . este, ah, no te entendí nada de lo que acabas de decir-_

_-¡ESTA CONTANDO LA HISTORIA SIN NOSOTROS!-_

_-Oh-_

_-¡AW, PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE YO SOY LA HEROÍNA DE ESTE LUGAR!-_

_-Espera un solo segunda joven, ¿Cómo que solo tu estas contando la situación? Yo también estoy presente aquí, listo para salvar el día-_

_-. . . ¡PERO SI TU CAUSASTE ESTO!-_

_-¡Por supuesto que no!-_

_-ah. . . ¡Aja, si lo hiciste!-_

_-¡Oh pero como se te ocurre que yo haría algo así!-_

_-¡OH, YO SÉ, ES PORQUE ES UN SALVAJE, TONTO, INDECISO, GRUÑON Y ALTAMENTE INFLUENCIABLE AL LADO OSCURO!-_

_-. . . . Eres un sujeto raro, sabes-_

_-¡NO, AMBOS ESTAN DEMENTES!-_

_-¡Oye, yo podría explicar mejor la situación si me dejaran!-_

_-ah. . . ¡PERO SI YO ESTABA HABLANDO PRIMERO!-_

_-¿importa acaso?-_

_-Oh. . ¡PUES SÍ, SE LLAMA SER UN CABALLERO!, ¡ACASO NUNCA ESCUCHASTE DE "MUJERES PRIMERO"-_

_-¡Allí yo compañeros descuerdo!-_

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

_-"Todo hombre y mujer son iguales, como tal". . . ¿o me equivoco? Pues así pus sí, no creo que importe si nuestro compañero lobo cuenta primero. . . hm, ¿o acaso admites que no somos iguales? JEJE-_

_-¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER LA IGUALDAD CON TODO ESTO?!-_

_-Hm. . . Nada realmente, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero, es solo que ya conozco tu parte de la historia pues estuve allí, ¿olvidaste?, pero ahora solo me falta saber, ¿qué?, fue lo que hizo "él" para terminar en esta situación-_

_-¡AASH!-_

_-. . . Bueno, ¿puedo?-_

_-¡Oh, olvídalo, puedes hacer lo que quieras si quieres!-_

_-Gracias, y por favor, no te enfades con migo, si, no soy malo, en serio, solo quiero contar mi versión de los hechos. . .-_

De pronto su voz se generó con eco en todo el lugar.

"_Todo comenzó, en la mañana. . . "_

_**Continuara. . . **_


	2. Chapter 2 Lo que paso con el Lobo

_UFF, valla, se está poniendo difícil amigos, casi no les traigo este capítulo, así que perdón si de por si, me empiezo tardar con otras cosas. Bueno, problemas técnicos con mi equipo durante la semana pasada y gran parte de la todavía anterior, PERO DESCUIDEN, siempre procuro dar lo mejor para traerles estas maravillosas historias, después de todo. . .Soy el fabuloso chico escudo._

_Dejen comentarios y demás. En este capítulo habrá puntos de vista diferente, (estoy tratando de darles una visión de que, hay diferentes mundos aquí) así que, bueno ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_**Capitulo dos: **_El Lobo

El día comenzó, celestia había levantado un sol estupendo y muy esplendoroso igual que bellísimo como nunca antes había sido. Los pájaros cantaban, los niños salían a jugar, los adultos se hablaban como buenos amigos, y ah, el aroma fresco a desayuno inundaba mis narices con sumo placer.

Un día bellísimo era ese, y yo podría disfrutarlo con mis seis mejores amigas en el mundo. Las guardianas de la harmonía. . . Oh, eso fue lo que al menos pensé.

-Por favor. . . por favor, tan solo hazme ese favor-

¿Qué quién es esa Pegaso de suave cabellera rosa, preparando la cesta de los bocadillos? Ellas es mi buena y estupenda, y muy apreciada, y muy estimada, y muy adorada, muy ama. . . oh, ¡EJEM!. . . Ella era FlutterShy, la Poni más tierna y bondadosa de toda Equestria. ¿Qué que hacia? Bueno, ella, estaba pidiéndome por ayuda.

-Pero FlutterShy, sabes que yo tengo planes-

Yo soy ese, el lobo gigantesco de pelaje desarreglado color gris, al lado de ella en la mesita que para mí era como una de té. Mi nombre es 'Guerreo Salvaje', viajero de tierras lejanas, protector de justo, defensor del honor, maestro del combate y fiel sirviente de la gloriosa palabra, de Dios. Sé que es raro que alguien con esas características pueda estar siquiera a menos de cuarenta centímetros de alguien como la sencilla y pacifica FlutterShy, Pero, debajo de esta piel y aspecto, se oculta un corazón noble.

-Por favor, sabes que tienes que llevarte bien con él, hazlo por favor-

-ah, por favor, sabes que quiero ir al desayuno contigo y las chicas-

Ahora, el tema en mano, FlutterShy estos últimos días me ha pedido con mucho esfuerzo y consistencia, de que yo, valla a pasar un tiempo de caridad con nada más y menos que el Dios de Caos en persona.

-No, no, sabes lo que paso la última vez, quedaron en tal desacuerdo, que nadie pudo disfrutar el último almuerzo que organizo la familia Apple, así que esta vez, tendrán que pasar por lo menos un tiempo juntos para comenzar a agradarse siquiera un poco-

-Ah, ¿es necesario?-

-SÍ, eso es mi argumento final amigo, así que por favor, si te importa nuestra amistad, por favor, al menos inténtalo un poco, sabes que no puedo decidirme por uno o más de mis amigos-

-Oh-

-Ya, ya. . .Podrán venir al desayuno, tan pronto hayan pasado una hora juntos, tratando de hacer amigos, de acuerdo-

Me regala aquella mirada tierna, no puedo resistir.

-oh, de acuerdo-

-muy bien, me voy con las chicas ahora, Discordia te vera en el parque, así que no se hagan esperar-

-Bien, allí lo veré-

Ella me vuelve a sonreír antes de irse del hogar y dejarme solo, bueno, tendría que hacerlo, pasar un tiempo con el discordia, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

**/En el parque/**

Tan malo como tener que cuidar a un menor mal educado de edad, sí, así es.

**¡BOOM!**

Eso fue una explosión de tipo fiestera, casi igual que las de Pink pero un poco peor, estas solo expulsaban chocolate de la boquilla del cañón. Me llevé la pata a la cara y de una sola limpiada tuve que quitarme el cacao. . . oh por favor que sea cacao.

-¡JAJAAJAJAJA!. . . ¡Oh deberías ver tu cara lobito!-

Si, Discordia, bien, bien, bien, apenas uno llega al parque y esto es lo que pasa.

-Ah, Discordia. . . que, sorpresivo, de tu parte. . . simpático. . .y. . .hm, alumnos delicioso, gracias-

-Oh, de nada, nada, buenos días Guerrero Salvaje, me alegra que hayas decido acceder a pasar este tiempo con migo, ¿para qué están los amigos? JEJEJE-

En un destello, se desvaneció de mi presencia.

-¡Estamos a punto de disfrutar un estupendo día!-

Ese era él, pero a varios metros de distancia, y ahora parecía que descargaba alguna clase de equipo militar frente a él.

-Ah. . .- me le fui acercando –Bueno, FlutterShy. . . ah, recomendó que el tiempo con Discordia, es el. . .mejor, y bueno, debo decir que será, interesante pasar un tiempo contigo, señor del caos-

-¡Oh vamos!- me tomó del hombro y acerco su cara a la mía -¡No tienes que llamarme así sabes, no soy un chico del caos gracias a FlutterShy!-

Desaparece y reaparece de nuevo frente todas aquellas cajas.

-Ahora dime. . . ¡DISCORIDA, EL SEÑOR DE LA DIVERSION!-

Asomó de aquella caja, varios artefactos extraños y coloridos.

_**/en el desayuno con las chicas/ pov en tercera persona**_

Las muchachas, acompañadas por un tierno y pequeño dragón bebe, estaban a media comida, charlando y platicando muy a gusto en pleno paraje verde.

-Oh, queridas estas deliciosas panes de canela están exquisitos, oh, que delicia-

La Unicornio de pelaje blanco recalcaba con pleno gusto a la Poni terrestre de cabellera rubia.

-Gracias, es una receta en la que he estado trabajando- pronto la poni busco la mirada de la Pegaso de cabellera rosa –Por cierto FlutterShy quería preguntarte algo-

-¿hm?-

La Pegaso estaba comiendo a gusto cuando levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre.

-Oh, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno, tan solo quería saber, donde están los. . .-

**¡BUUUM!**

Su enunciado fue cortado a la mitad, por una inmensa nube en forma de hongo color rosa a la gran distancia.

**/con los chicos/ pov del lobito**

Eso, había, sido, una, clase, de, ¡KOF!, hechizo, explosivo. . . de, Oh, algún, oh, tipo. . . ¡Ah cielos!

-OOHH. . .-

Mi nariz era invadida por un ardor de los mil demonios y mi boca ya estaba también reseca.

-¡JOJOJO!. . .!¿Acaso no fue estupendo amigo?! ¡La mejor bomba de dulce "picositos" sabor fresa de todas!-

Cuando él abrió los ojos, yo ya no estaba allí.

-Hm. . . oh, o. . –

-¡CUAAJJ, CUAAJJ, AAHG, OOH, UMM!-

-¡Oh allí estas!-

Estaba allí echado en el suelo pastoso, rodando de lado a lado y tratando de sacar de mi nariz el polvo rosa que respire, y ahora me estaba causando mucha picazón, extrañamente, con sabor a fresas. Fuera por lo que lo haya hecho este tonto barba de chivo, había sido muy, muy efectivo para provocarme dolor al máximo.

-¡AAH!. . . ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

-Oh, JO, JO, JO. . . Mi amigo, lo siento, pero tú te metiste, no me culpes por la efectividad de mi broma-

-¡AHH!. . . . ¿Broma? ¿Cómo que broma? ¡OOH, RAYOS!-

-Oh, no es nada, solo es algo en lo que Pinkie y yo nos vamos a. . .-

Oh valla, siento algo invadir mis pulmones, pronto, es, es, es. . .ah, ah, ah. . . . ¡AHH!

-¡ACHUU!-

(A cámara súper lenta, y a un aumento de lente tipo microscópico)

El lobo estornudó, de su boca miles de gotas de saliva salieron disparadas, y dentro de estas, pequeñas partículas de polvo rosa, azúcar, gérmenes y demás micro organismos contagiosos, atravesaron el aire a toda velocidad. Su destino final, asquerosamente, fue directo en la boca del mismo Discordia, su lengua y su úvula colgante, para ser precisamente exactos.

(A simple vista común y corriente)

Un vaporcito salió de la boca del lobo, y esta tocó la lengua del draconicus.

-¡AAGH!, ¡AAGH!, ¡OOGH!, ¡NNAAGH!-

Cuando mi estornudo tocó la lengua de discordia, valla, parecía que le estaba dando un terrible ataque, mucho peor que cuando una damisela ve alguna animal o insecto que no le gustase en lo más mínimo.

-¡OH, POR EL AMOR AL DESORDEN, AHH, AHH, OOH, CIELOS, AHH, AHH!-

Yo ya me sentía un poco mejor gracias al estornudo que limpio mis orificios de respiración, pero él, bueno, se quitó la lengua de la boca para después pasarle por encima una de esas máquinas extrañas de aspiración tamaño mediano, por todas partes.

-¡AAGGHM YYA, UUMH, OOPIOT, DESSSCCRT, EEH, UH, PRT, DDE LLB!-

-¿Eh?- no entendí nada de lo que dijo

-¡AAGGHM YYA, UUMH, OOPIOT, DESSSCCRT, EEH, UH, PRT, DDE LLB!-

Creó, que me estaba regañando, o se estaba quejando, no sé, no podía entenderle nada sin su lengua. . . Oh pero aun cuando se limpiaba el interior de la boca con la máquina de aspiración ahora. de verdad que ridículo es, tan solo fue un estornudo.

-Oye, que ridículo eres, tan solo fue un estornudo-

-¡AKKLEMH, MMEHHLEMO, LLOOGGMH, TLE, TLAC!

-¿Podrías hablar normal por favor?-

-¡AHM!-

Se puso la lengua de vuelta en la boca, no más con arreglar un par de coas y listo estaría.

-¡HM, HM!. . . . Ah. . . dije. . . ¡LOBO TONTO!-

-Oye, tú comenzaste-

-Sí, pero no te estornude en la boca, tan solo te llene de dulce de fresa con mucha azúcar los pulmones-

-y eso es mejor-

-¡Claro que es mejor, sobretodo porque tú, no acabas de salir de una terrible gripe, de planta monstruo como yo!-

-JAH, Por lo que escuche, tú te buscaste eso-

-Oh, por favor, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste la boca, oh que asco, gérmenes de perro neandertal, ¡OOHH, UUHH!. . . ¡Asco!-

-Oh deja, de ser ridículo-

-OH, yo, ridículo, hm, bueno,, entonces creo que soy un total ridículo-

No lo note hasta ser demasiado tarde, pero había estirado su cola para tomar uno de sus objetos de broma, para después lanzármelo.

**/Lejos de allí/ pov en tercera persona**

-Así que los dejaste, ¿solos a los dos?-

-Oh, si, me pareció lo más adecuado, ambos tienen que aprender a llevarse bien uno con el otro, son mis amigos y la verdad, a veces es difícil tener que lidiar con ellos-

A.J. abrió los ojos, recordando cómo es que las viejas amistades de FlutterShy ya habían, causado situaciones en el pasado. Era una acción lógica después de todo, un guerreo y una criatura mágica que solía causar problemas todos los días, podrían llegar a malos entendidos.

-Bueno, la admito terroncito, en algo tienes razón-

-¿Pero no acaso creen que tal vez esto les pueda costar un poco de trabajo?-

-Twi tiene razón chica, quiero decir, los machos no son tan comprensivos o poseen el suficiente tacto, cuando se trata de amistades o de, ya sabes, conectar con otros, no como nosotras-

-Oh, bueno, ambos son mis amigos, y no quisiera verlos discutir tanto, por mi o por otra cosa-

-¡EXACTO CHICAS, TRANQUILAS- dijo la rosa -FLUTTERSHY TIENE RAZÓN, LES APUESTO QUE PARA ESTE MOMENTO, AMBOS CHICOS YA HAN DE ESTAR JUGANDO Y LLEVÁNDOSE BIEN!-

-¿tú crees?-

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, Y AHORA PASANDO A TEMAS MÁS IMPORTANTES!-

El ánimo cambio y mejor se conciliaban a lo que Pinkie estaba a punto de decirles.

**/Con los chicos/ pov del lobo**

**¡BOOM!**

Esa fue una explosión verde de gas apestoso causada por Discordia, genial ahora si sus intenciones de pasar el día serian derrotarme en un combate improvisado, como si amí me interesara pelear con él. . .bueno, pero, si, quisiera, tendría que hacer más para siquiera causarme daño.

-¡KKOF!-

Salí de la nube de humo tapándome la nariz del pestilente aroma que habia generado, levante la mirada allí apareció él de entre las sombras.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡DEBESITE VER TU CARA!-

-¡Eso no es gracioso!-

-¡Oh, para mi lo es, IGUAL QUE ESTO!-

Chaqueo los dedos y entonces mis patas resbalaron en un suelo convertido en choco-leche.

_¡PLASSSH!_

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-Discordia. . .te lo advierto-

-Ah, ah, ah, está bien, fue un accidente de todos modos. . . ¡NO!-

Dijo para después hundirme en las profundidades del charco achocolatado y después echarle un batido de fresa con chispas y una cereza encima.

-¡JAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

No creo que haya escuchado, pero mis gruñidos causaron burbujas debajo del batido en lo que él reía como maniático, se lo advertí una vez, y si no entiende con una sola vez, entonces yo no me hago responsable de mis actos.

-Je, je, je, eh. . . eso fue divertido, creo que estamos a mano cachorro, déjame ayudarte a. . .-

Había acercado su garra de águila al batido para chasquear con los dedos y hacer algunos de sus otros trucos, pero antes de que pudiera, ¡Mis patas emergieron del batido!

-¡¿HM?, ¿PERO. .?!- se alarmó cuando no pudo chasquear a causa de mis patas

-¡TE DIJE!-

Fue lo que le dije con la más temible de mis voces, antes, de meterlo con migo a la piscina.

_¡SPLASH!_

_**/Con las chicas/**_

Aj. Felicitó a la poni con unas palmadas en la espalda a Pinkie quien se veía bastante entusiasmada.

-Suena como el más perfecto evento para ti, mi primita querida-

-¡LO SÉ, ¿ACASO NO ES EMOCIONANTE?!-

-Apuesto que ya has de tener las más grandes planes para cuando llegue el día, ¿no es así?-

-Puedes apostarlo RD, No habrá nada, ni nadie, ni cosa o cosas, que pueda arruinar, en lo más mínimo, sin posibilidad, este extra mega especial, más sensacional y estupendo. . . ¡AAHHF!. . .-

Sus amigas retrocedieron un paso para atrás, cuando su amiga se había tomado el tiempo para respirar, antes de explotar con quizás uno de los más ensordecedores gritos de la vida, jamás.

_**/con los revoltosos/**_

-¡AAAHFF!-

-¡PUUAAAFFF!-

Salimos de la choco-leche para tomar el aire que necesitáramos para continuar con nuestra lucha de fuerzas, mano a mano, él y yo peleando con más caras y mallas de. . .espera un minuto.

¡DINK, DINK, DINK!

Ahora estábamos en una clase de cuadrado color blanco, siendo rodeados con cuerdas y esquinas de metal. Genial, me había logrado hacer otro de sus trucos.

-¡JA, NO ME BENSERAS, LOBO DE PLATA!-

-¿EH?-

-¡TU FUERZA ES GRANDE, PERO YO SOY MÁS GRANDE!-

-¿PERO DE QUÉ DIANTRES ESTAS HABLADO?-

-¡SOLO UNO PUEDE SER EL CAPEON, Y ESE SERE, YOO!- y comenzó a ganarme en los agarres

-¡AHH, DIS-COR-DIA!-

_**/Con las chicas/**_

Las cinco amigas de Pinkie juntaron todas las cabezas y entrecerraron los ojos en la espera del gritó potente llegar a sus oídos, mientras que la poni terrestre ya estaba comenzando a flotar por lo bajo del suelo, y aun, seguía tomando aire.

_**/Los revoltosos/**_

Continuábamos luchando, yo demostrando más fortaleza física que el dios del caos y comenzando a ganarle en las manitas. Ya casi saboreaba el dulce sabor de la victoria, cuando lo embarra en la lona y después lo sometiera a una rendición o sumisión de segundos y, y. . . y ¿de hecho no sabía de donde venía esa ida? Creo que era la máscara, la que estaba pensando por mí, lo cual se sentía bien.

-¡MMMGGHTT! ¡YA, TE. . .¡-

-¡NNNTT, NO, NO. . . NNTT NO!-

-¡GANE!-

Y lo azote contra la lona, con todas, todas mis fuerzas.

**¡PAAS!**

Al hacerlo el termino chasqueando, no voluntariamente, de su pata que estaba sujetada por la mía.

_**/Con las chicas/**_

Pinkie ya iba a gritar, cuando, de la nada, su atención fue captada por una gran carga de energía, que subió, y subió a gran velocidad por los aires.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESO?! ¡WHYYSSSSSSSS!-

Al gritar, todo el aire que tomó, la mandó a volar.

-¡PINIKIE!-

_**/Con el lobo otra vez/**_

Ambos grupos, el lobo, el caótico y las amigas, e incluso algunos ciudadanos de Poni-villa, fueron testigos del evento que terriblemente ocurriría. La fiestera de la ciudad, Pinkie Pie, y el destello mágico de caos, tal vez por exagerada coincidencia, se encontraron triplemente en los aires, no quiero decir mutua, triple, porque también chocaron con una tercera fuerza luminosa la cual había aparecido de la nada en el cielo azul de la nación.

Un efecto se generó y las tres fuerzas colisionaron en un potente destello de luz purpura.

_**¡KAAAA-POOOWW!**_

_**Continuara. . .**_


	3. Chapter 3 La chica de la union

_**Capitulo 2: **__¡Robín Hood!. . . Oh, no esperen, no, no es él, es solo una chica._

* * *

_-Bueno, creo que es mi turno de contar la historia-_

_-Como sea que desees-_

_-Yo voy al baño-_

_-a. . . a, bueno, sí, ve-_

_-como decía. . .Todo comenzó cuando-_

_**-¡FLASHBACK!, ¡Flash Back!, Flash Back, flash back. . . . . . . . . . . .-**_

_**-¿**__acabas de hacer el eco?-_

_-JEJEJEJEJE-_

_**¡FLASHBACK!. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Me dicen de muchas formas, heroína, protectora, salvadora, guardiana de la mahonia universal, pero prefiero que solo me digan, Sony. . . ¡Pero no tengo problema con que me digan súper salvadora del mundo, casi diosa de este!. . . Oh, bueno creo que ya estoy exagerando.

Ahora, tal vez se estén preguntando qué es lo que haga y ¿Por qué tengo todos esos nombres? ¿Por qué esta rubia presume tanto?. . . ¡Que son estupendamente geniales!

Bueno, verán, yo soy parte de un grupo selecto de protectores de los mundos poni, igual que de los humanos para que vean. Y déjenme decirles, que me siento privilegiada, como a un niño que se saca un boleto dorado en las barras de chocolate.

Quisiera no sonar arrogante, pero no puedo evitarlo JAJA, soy una heroína súper genial y me encanta.

Pero, esto viene con una responsabilidad, esa responsabilidad es el tener que hacer muchos viajes recurrentes a centro de los Universos, hogar de las miles de versiones alternas de todos los mundos de todas las posibles e imposibles realidades. Yo le digo el aura flotante con miles de esferas lindas y coloridas a las cuales te puedes meter.

Yo por mi cuenta, sería incapaz de poder realizar tal acción, porque en serio, entrar a un plano o mundo principal donde todas las versiones locas e imposibles de mi mundo y el de los ponis coexisten. . .AAFFH, aire. . . . uf. . . bueno, no será capaz de no ser por mi buena y confiable amiga.

Se que parece un simple y sencillo. . Adorno de cuello o mano si quieres, pero, por dentro, esta es una completa y útil arma de lo más increíble, este es mi Arco; SunShoot. Mi poderoso arco de combate.

_*Cómo ve las cosas portadora ¿todo tranquilo o qué?*_

Oh, sí, olvide mencionar, también puede hablar, pero, solo con migo.

-Todo se ve estupendo-

Hemos estado aquí en la fuente primordial del múltiples universos por ya al menos unas horas y, bueno, todo se ve en orden, eso es lo que me encanta del mundo Poni, las cosas siempre están tan tranquilas y pacíficas, en nada se podría comparar el mundo humano con el mundo de MLP.

_*Tengo que concordar en eso con usted portadora*_

_-_otra vez escuchando, parece ser-

_*Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo, todo parece tan tranquilo y pacifico*_

-sí, es muy cierto. . . hace que me dan ganas de descansar de tanto vigilar. . .estoy aburrida. . .¿Que te parece si vamos a un mundo humanizado para ver, no sé, ¿una película?-

_*Me parece aceptable, no siento ninguna perturbación o peligro de maldad alguna*_

-Es unánime, hora de sellar mi tarjeta y disfrutar del descanso, JJEJE-

_*En ese caso doble a la derecha, después izquierda después del cuarto mundo que viene*_

-Andando entonces-

Con ánimos sueltos, flote rápidamente para poder llegar, fui a la derecha, después la izquierda y en el cuarto mundo que vi, me prepare para entrar en la esfera. ¿Me pregunto qué películas tendrá esta dimensión? Ya he ido a otros mundos humanizados donde hay buenos cines y buenas películas, aunque eso sí, me sorprende cuantos mundos tienen la saga de la "Guerra de las galaxias" en ellos.

_*Portadora. . .*_

O un mundo donde solo existen documentales. . .valla, eso sí que es aburrido.

_*Portadora, ¿Qué es lo que hace? Póngame caso*_

-¿Hm? ¿Qué? ¿SunShoot?-

_*Deténgase portadora, ¿Qué es lo que hace?*_

Me detuve a medio entrar en aquel mundo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

_*Que. . . ¿Qué está haciendo? Ahora portadora*_

-Ah. . . . Me, estoy. . . ¿Adentrando a un mundo?-

Volteé y sí, la esfera estaba comenzando a abrirse y yo, bueno, estaba preparándome para meter la cabeza primero y después, el resto del cuerpo por la abertura dimensional.

-¿Qué sucede?. . . ¡No me digas que se presentó una amenaza justo cuando estoy apunto por descansar!-

_*Ah, no eso no es lo que pasa portadora*_

-¿entonces qué pasa? Dime que quieres decirme-

_*Ah, solo quería decirle, que. . .se está equivocando de portal*_

Entonces volteó y veo que me estoy adentrando aun. . . parece ser un prado verdoso de la nación Equestria.

-¿Y?- no creo seguirle bien

_*Le estoy diciendo, que esta es una entrada equivocada*_

-Ah, no, tu dijiste que me fuera a la derecha, después a la izquierda y que continuara para entrar en la tercera esfera-

_*Lo que dije fue que entráramos, después de la cuarta esfera portadora*_

Hm, bueno.

-Ah, esta. . . estamos. . . ¿estoy mal?-

_*Bueno, es que, en esta Equestria no hay cines. . . bueno sí, pero en blanco y negro y. . .en su mayoría son solo documentales, la Equestria que quiere está detrás de nosotros*_

Mis ojos miran por encima de mi hombro, y allí a unos cuantos metros veo a una esfera donde la visión muestra una ciudad grande y poblada como Manhattan.

_*Este mundo solo tiene ponis, no es humanizado como para ver una buena película*_

-Oh, bueno, entonces solo. . .oh, lo, siento creo que, no te entendí- mis mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rojas –Creo que, entonces, me aparto-

_*Si, descuide, vamos, hay que descansar no*_

-Bueno sí, mejor dejo este, mundo en paz-

_*Sí, todo aquí también parece estar tranquilo, solo, ponis, ah, juegos. . .creo que.. . . lobos y oh. .. espere un poco*_

-Hm, ¿Qué sucede?-

_*Creo que podría equivocarme pero creo que una presencia de aquí se siente como la. . .fuerza de. . .estos. . .-*_

Entonces se escucha una fuerte y estruendoso revoltijo se escuchó por todas partes. Entonces, sin aviso y tomándome por sorpresa, hubo una clase de colisión luminosa y estruendosa enfrente de mí.

_**¡POKUUM!**_

-¡AAH!-

Yo salí volando un par de metros para atrás, debido a no se que cosa, solo me, ¡Aventó descaradamente!

-¡¿PERO QUE FUE. . .?!-

_*¡Portadora!*_

-¿Eh?-

_*¡Mire!*_

-¿ah?-

Que es lo que se. . . ¡Oh cielos!

-¡PERO ESO, ES!-

La esfera, el portal de esa realidad parecía estar riendo, como una, esperen. . .creo que. . .estaba escuchando una risa bastante familiar y además cuando levante la mirada, Oh valla. . . el portal parecía una licuadora batiendo como malteada, a, a, ¡ESTA PIINKIE!.

-¡SUNSHOOT! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESA, NO, YO, ESTE ESO ES, A, ELLA, PINKIE?!-

_*A, sí se refiere a que si esa poni es el elemento de la Risa, sí, es ella y. . .y, otra cosa*_

-¡Hay que sacarla de allí!-

Tome mi amuleto y en poco, se convirtió en mi arco y flecha cargada, lista para actuar.

-¡Prepárate!-

_*Espere, ¿Qué intentara hacer portadora?*_

-¡Sacarla de allí!-

Tome el cordel y lo hale para atrás, eso hizo que una flecha de energía se cargara.

_*Pero, no cree, que. . .*_

-¡No hablas, solo tira!-

_*Pero. . .*_

No me importo pensar en la situación, mi buena amiga rosa estaba siendo revuelta como una imagen con efecto dentro de una esfera y no me agradaba verla moverse de manera poco. . . agradables, uh.

Así que dispare y claro, una de mis flechas atravesó el espacio oscuro y profundo del universo para llegar a Pinkie. La verdad, fue un tiro pensado en menos de un segundo, pero efectivo, la flecha se enredó en el cabello de Pinkie, por suerte no en otra parte, y prosiguió su camino a toda velocidad. Era de esperar de una flecha potenciada de mi reliquia, pudiera jalar del portal a Pinkie. Pude ver como su cabeza era arrastrada de manera lenta pero concisa del multi-verso para después halar el resto de su cuerpo para dentro de su debido mundo.

_*Siento algo*_

-¿eh?-

Justo SunShoot dijo eso, Pinkie salió por completo del portal seguida por una explosión de energía Amarillo-Rosa.

**¡BUM!**

Yo salí otros dos metros volando para atrás, y por poco caigo dentro del universo al cual de verdad quería ir.

-ah, ah. . .ah, ¿ah?, ¿Qué es ese sonido?-

_*Ah, portadora*_

-eh. . . ¡Oh, ahora ¿Qué?!-

Había una luz, una luz redonda y escurridiza atravesando el espacio de los universos. Hacia un ruido de campanas, y, claveles al revotar por. . . . ¡Estaba haciendo un sonido de Pinball! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?!

_*Portadora, esa energía, es, es. . .esta*_

-¡Es un problema, andando!-

_*No espere*_

-no hay tiempo-

Flecha cargada y apuntando.

-¡FUEGO!-

El disparo salió a toda velocidad, de nuevo mi flecha se aproximó a toda velocidad y en poco, dio un. . . ¡Impacto directo, justo en el momento preciso!

_**¡PIINK!**_

_*Oh no*_

-oh. . .-

La esfera de energía tan solo, revoto contra mi flecha y. . bueno, ah, ahora va mucha más rápida que antes hace solo unos segundos.

_**¡PI-PI-PI-PIIINK!**_

-¡AHH!-

_*¡Ahí viene!*_

-¡ABAJO!-

Deje mi peso caer para así, apenas lograr esquivar la energía.

_**¡FUUM!**_

¡NNG! La sentí rosarme los cabellos.

-¡MMMH!-

_*portadora. . .*_

-¡MMMH!-

_*Portadora, ah, necesito que abra los ojos*_

_-_¿eh?-

_*Ah, ya no esta*_

-Eh?-

Me levante y con cuidado, me cerciore de las palabras de SunShoot. Y ya, no, había nada, sí, ya no había nada.

-Se, se, se fue. . .-

_*Si, y. . .no*_

-Eh, de que. . .-

_*Mire de tras de usted*_

-Oh. . .-

Vi lo que quería decir SunShoot.

-oh, esto. . .¿quiere decir que gene?-

La puerta al mundo que estaba detrás mío, estaba abierta.

Entonces, desde mi perspectiva, vi como una explosión luminosa afectaba un edificio de aquel mundo.

_*No, no lo creo*_

_**¡FLLLYYYZZZHH!**_

_**Continuara. . . . **_


	4. Chapter 4 ¿quien es ese sujeto?

_**Hola amigos, creo que este capítulo lo encontrarán particularmente interesante, tal vez por el simple y común hecho d que aquí, notaran diferencias, cuando pasemos de mundo a mundo, esto con el propósito que ya en capítulos anteriores les había dicho. Son diferentes personajes, de diferentes mundos, algo diferente estos han de tener y evidentemente a cambiar. no se preocpen, solo son aclaraciones de sonas, unas cuantas lineas de division o guiones para mar car los cambios dentro del universo o el multiverso. sabran como diferir.**_

_**Nos leeremos después, dejen por favor comentarios y disfruten.**_

_**Capítulo 3: ¿**__Y el sujeto sin nombre es?. . . . No, en serio, ¿Quién rayos es?_

* * *

_-¡Así que eso hicieron ustedes!- dijo la voz animada_

_-Me parece- dijo la voz seria_

_-Podría decirse- dijo la voz de chica_

_-JEJE, Así que, creo que me toca-_

_-sí, supongo-_

_-Es tu turno parece-_

_-¡Bien, pues en mi caso, solo pasaron un par de cosas!-_

_-Ah, sí solo quieres contar lo que hiciste hazlo-_

_-Oh, no, no, no, no hay problema, ya, no los voy a fastidiar-_

_-¿en serio? Nos fastidiaste todo este rato para nada. . .-_

_-¡No, no, No, por supuesto que no! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Alguien fastidioso! -_

_-¡SOLO CUENTA TU PARTE!—_

_-ah. . . yo. . . ah. . .-_

_-¡CUENTA!—_

_-¡Oh, esta bien!. . . Ya cásense. . . . Todo paso en un día muy particular. . . que de seguro les gustara-_

_**¡FLASH BACK!, ¡Flash back!, Flash back, flash back. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

* * *

12 del mediodía, ciudad de Manhattan. El lugar, frente de un enorme edifico a la mitad de la ciudad. Un grupo de sujetos estaba a la puerta despidiéndose los unos de los otros. Se escucha un fondo de música, rítmico y victorioso.

¿? 1: te cuidas

¿? 2: Nos volveremos a ver

¿? 3: nos veremos

¿? 4: no se pierdan

¿? 1: ¿te quedaras un rato aquí?

¿? 4: Aun hay cosas que hacer, pero nos veremos, cuenta con ello

Entre risas y buenos deseos, los cuatro toman caminos separados.

_La música empieza a escucharse más fuerte, más la letra no tan reconocible aun._

El cuarto sujeto en especial, se siente tan bien, que al entrar al estar del edificio comienza a tararear y a caminar con un poco de ritmo. Entonces mira y nota que no hay nadie, sonríe y su ritmo aumenta.

¿?: ¡EA, EA, EA! ¡Sí, Sí, Sí, SEA!

_Coro que se escucha de la nada: ¡POR QUE, SOY FELIZ!_

Llega al elevador, comienza a soltar los brazos y mover las piernas.

¿? Y coro: _¡PORQUE SOY, FELIZ!_

Empieza a aplaudir cuando se cierra el elevador.

**FLASH BACK, ZZGGTTTHHHHG, disco rayado. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

_Hubo un silencio incómodo._

-_¿estabas?. . . ¿bailando?-_

_-Ah, sí, por eso estaba bailando ¿no?-_

_-¿Cómo si de verdad hubiera música por allí?-_

_-¡Claro!-_

_-ah, esta. . .bien-_

**FLASH BACK, ZZGGTTTHHHHG, disco en su lugar. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el sujeto estaba en cuclillas, subiendo y bajando. Sale del elevador con un giro de bailarina para el pasillo. De ahí continua con una carrera hasta pasar por una impresora.

¿? (Pone sus manos y finge que está por encima de esta y la pasa de largo) ¡PARKUUU!

Hace lo mismo con otro mobiliario del lugar, finge que salta, rodea, escala, maromea, brinca por todas partes.

¿?: _¡PORQUE SOY, FELIZ!_

Continúa su camino entrando a un foro, con silla una televisión y cámaras de video. En sus ánimos, toma la cámara y empieza a grabarse en un "Selfi".

¿?: _¡PORQUE SOY FELIZ!_

La cámara lo empieza a grabar y tan pronto termina de gritar, la deja echada por allí. Después solo se ven sus pies corriendo por allí como si nada.

¿?: _¡PORQUE SOY FELIZ!_

Al entrar a otro pasillo con cantidades de mesas y papelerías, comienza a tomarlas y aventarlas por el aire. Papeles, lápices, plantas y engrapadoras.

_Coro: ¡PORQUE SOY FELIZ!_

El ambiente cambia, el sujeto sale por una puerta, se ve detrás de él un completo desorden de varios minutos.

Su baile continua en las escaleras del edifico, donde aun cantando y sonriendo, comienza a escalar por los barandales y escálanos.

_**-Panorama de la ciudad, misma hora, vista desde el cielo.-**_

En medio del cielo azul de la ciudad donde se empieza a ver una carga eléctrica emanando de la nada, poco a poco la carga aumenta, alcanza entonces un tamaño mediano la carga. Se abre un portal circular desde un espacio diferente.

**-Dentro del edificio, unos segundos más tarde.-**

El sujeto de traje ya no estaba escalando, está en el último piso haciendo algunas agachadas y subidas con ritmo.

Azotea del edifico, la puerta de las escaleras se abre rápidamente, sale el mismo sujeto aun bailando.

_¿? Y Coro: ¡PORQUE SOY FELIZ! ¡APLAUDE, SI ESO ESTA DENTRO, DE TI! ¡APLAUEDE, SI SABES LO ES SER FELIZ! ¡APLAUDE COMO SI UN HUBIERA TECHO!_

Va directo al borde del edificio con saltos y manos aplaudiendo al aire.

_Como: ¡PORQUE SOY FELIZ!_

El tipo hace el paso lunar en la cornisa del techo, después un giro y continúa caminando bien de frente.

¿?: _¡APLAUDE, SI ESO ESTA DENTRO, DE TI!_

_Coro: ¡PORQUE SOY FELIZ!_

_¿?: ¡APLAUEDE, SI SABES LO ES SER FELIZ!_

_Coro: ¡PORQUE SOY FELIZ!_

_¿?: ¡APLAUDE COMO SI UN HUBIERA TECHO!_

El sujeto llega a la mitad de la cornisa y entonces mira de frente al vacío.

Coro: _¡PORQUE SOY FELIZ!_

_¿?: ¡APLAUDE SI ACASO, LA ALEGRIA ESTA EN TI!_

_Coro: ¡PORQUE SOY FELIZ!_

_¿?: (toma un poco de aire) ¡Ah. . .!_

Justo cuando estaba por decir una frase más, hay un gran estruendo.

_**. . . . . .¡BOOOOOMM!. . . . . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. .**_

_**.**_

La canción, el baile, y la tranquilidad se ven interrumpidas, muy abruptamente como para asustar a la gente.

El destello de luz atrapa en su brillo al sujeto que estaba bailando y cantando. Lo lleva consigo del techo, a los siguientes tres pisos debajo.

¿?: ¡AAAAAHH!

El descenso se detiene después del cuarto techo en destrozar, el sujeto mientras tanto, patalea, gime, grita, chilla, llora y lentamente se ve como la energía empieza a iluminar sus venas de sangre. Muy al estilo de Electro, del hombre araña.

¿?: ¡AAAHH!, ¡AAH!, ¡AH!. . . ¡Ah!. . . Ah. . . ah. . . . a. . . h (cierra los ojos ya sin fuerzas)

_**-Afuera del edificio, en área publica civil.-**_

Desde una vista más lejana, se puede escuchar la conmoción de la ciudad. Gritos, sirenas de autos y la brisa del viento afectan la paz y quietud.

La gente desde abajo ve curiosa el reciento tratando de adivinar qué fue lo que acababa de pasar. Un repentino y estruendoso destello de luz se apareció, los asusto un poco, y de la nada, ya, nada pasaba.

* * *

_**Dimensión paralela: plano de los universos, visión de la chica.**_

Acababa de presenciar un accidente que ocurrió entro mundo, y este parecía haber sido muy terrible.

-¡OH, DIOS, OH DIOS, OH DIOS! ¡SUN, ¿QUÉ ACABA DE PASARA?!-

*_Yo, no. . .sabría decirle en estos momentos, portadora_*

_**Dimensión paralela: Mundo poni alterno, visión del lobo**_

_Oh, valla, una, una terrible explosión en los aires, nos había lanzado un tanto lejos_

-¡ah, pero mira qué diablos hiciste tonta quimera!-

_Discordia me mira con una expresión._

-Espera. . . ¿me estás hablando a mí?

-Sí, te estoy hablando a ti-

-¡Oye, tu también tu viste algo que ver, niño peludo, apesto sito!-

_Creo que fue mi expresión seria lo que entonces obligo a Discordia a poner una cara larga de sorpresa, pero, esperen, creo que. . . está viendo algo. . .distinto. Mejor veo que es l. . ._

_-¡Hm!-_

_Cielos santos._

_-pero, que-_

* * *

_**Dimensión paralela: Mundo humanizado donde el accidente**_

Afuera del edificio, ya un grupo de gente se había reunido, pero, no parecen tan interesados. De a poco, comienzan a alejarse de allí.

**-Dentro del edificio-**

Desorden y destrucción, el cuarto estaba en terribles condiciones.

Lentamente y de apoco, hay un acercamiento hacia el cuerpo derribado en el suelo. Progresivamente se nota que este es el sujeto de traje de hace unos instantes, inerte y sin movimiento alguno.

El acercamiento continuo, hasta llegar a su rostro cubierto de escombro y suciedad.

¿? (Repentinamente reacciona): ¡AAAAAAAAFFFHHH! (abre sus ojos, que ahora son amarillos y de pupila rosa) ¡Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. . . ji, Ji, Ji-

_**FLASH BACK FIN. . .por disco rayado que detiene el recuerdo, otra vez, FFLLZZZH. . . .**_

* * *

_-Espera un minuto-_

_-Uh, ¿Ahora qué?-_

_-Solo quiero saber, ¿Cómo fue? Que precisamente supiste lo que nosotros dijimos, si estaba muy remotamente lejos de nuestros mundos para escucharnos-_

_-Oh, sí, yo también me pregunte lo mismo-_

_-ah. . . ¿y? ¿Qué o que tiene? Yo estoy contando esta parte-_

_-Ah, sí, pero. . . ¿Cómo?-_

_-Con palabras-_

_-¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Cómo puedes contar algo de lo que no sabías, pues no estabas allí?_

_-¡Pero qué importa eso!-_

_-¿Ah, ¡Pues sí, sí importa!-_

_-Ah, no, no importa, porque de todas formas estaba en lo correcto, ¿No?-_

_-Pues m. . .ah. . . . eh. . . este-_

_-Decías sujeto misterioso. . .-_

_-Gracias-_

_**FLASH BACK, disco de recuerdo en su lugar, la cámara vuelve a rodar sin problemas, BRLBRLBRL. . . .**_

* * *

El sujeto comienza a levantarse, dedos, muñecas, codos y hombros torcidos. Mira a sus alrededores buscando, detiene su mirar al encontrar la ventana del lugar, el cual resultaba ser un gran, gran cuarto con atuendos.

¿? (Mira el lugar curioso, para plantarse una gran sonrisa y un abrazo cariñoso propio): ¡JE, JJEJE, JJEJEJE, JJEJEJEJEJEEEH!. . . . ¡JJYYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH!

**CONTINUARA. . .**

-_creo que fue después de esto que las cosas se pusieron interesantes, ¿no creen?_**-**

_-. . . . . ¿en serio?-_

**_Continurara. . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

* * *

**Hola, chicos, solo un par de cosas para divertirnos mientras pasa el próximo capítulo, así para que pasen un rato después de leer.**

**¿Reconocen la canción que canté durante el capítulo?**

**¿y que pensaron de la transformación? ¿Alguna campana sonando en sus cabezas?**

**Nos veremos.**


End file.
